


【丹邕黃】Duet（1.1)

by neo258361



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕黃】Duet（1.1)

第一樂章 Canzonetta: Andante 短歌 行板

 

邕聖祐是被冷醒的。

深秋進入冬季的早晨，寒氣從昨晚未掩實的窗櫺滲了進來，凍得他裸露在外的肩膀起了一片雞皮疙瘩。凌晨時分，天尚未全亮，他摸索著就要下床去關窗，光裸潔白的腳還未沾地，人卻被一隻從棉被裡探出的手拉了回去。

「…去哪？」黃旼炫緊閉著雙眼，眉頭高高蹙起，顯然是被他下床的動作吵醒的，「冷…」用沙啞的聲音說著，原先還拉著邕聖祐手臂的那隻手十分自然地環過了他纖瘦的腰，將未著吋縷的人再度攬入懷中。

回過頭，邕聖祐看向那張看了十年也不曾覺得膩味的睡臉。黃旼炫眼睛有些上吊，平時總是一副精明的模樣，但或許也只有他知道，這個人睡著時有多像個孩子，尤其是在半夢半醒間，睡眼惺忪時。

伸手按上黃旼炫眉間攏起的小山，直到撫順那人眉心的皺折，邕聖祐才往他溫熱的脖頸摸去，見他被冰得打了個激靈，他笑著用拇指蹭了蹭黃旼炫下巴上一個晚上長出來的鬍渣。「天涼，我去關窗。」

這次是真醒了，黃旼炫睜開眼，伸手捉住了邕聖祐在自己臉上亂摸亂蹭的手，眉頭再次因掌心那雙手的溫度而皺起，「我去吧，你躺著。」說完，也不等邕聖祐回應，他深吸口氣從床上爬起，哆嗦著身子繞過那張雙人床，跺著腳關緊氣密窗後才又快跑回床上。

見黃旼炫冷得皺起一張俊臉，邕聖祐笑著拉開棉被，一把就將這個比自己高了幾公分的男人罩進被窩裡，困在自己懷中。

「幾點了？」回抱住邕聖祐，直到兩人體溫再度趨同，黃旼炫才打著呵欠問。「要起來了？」

往床尾挪了幾吋，邕聖祐將臉埋進黃旼炫的頸窩後搖了搖頭，「還早呢，睡吧。」

邕聖祐的頭髮掃在臉上，搖晃間，洗髮精清爽的氣味混著他身上的天然體香撲鼻而來，黃旼炫心念一動，翻過身就把人壓在了身下。邕聖祐本就長著一張輪廓深邃的臉孔，黑夜與白晝的交界間，昏暗天光從窗簾縫隙悄然攀上他們的床，落在邕聖祐那張臉上，照得他五官更為鮮明動人，臉頰上的那三顆痣如夜晚遺落在拂曉空中的星，閃著隱約而含蓄的光。

看著他那雙尚未完全清明又帶了點困惑的眼睛，黃旼炫低下頭，在那雙如扇睫毛的輕微顫動間吻上了他的唇。

一夜滴水未沾的唇瓣有些乾澀，伸出舌頭，黃旼炫輕輕舔舐起邕聖祐略薄的嘴唇，溫柔地滋潤那兩片乾涸的軟嫩。太過熟悉黃旼炫的親吻，微微張開嘴，在下一秒黃旼炫觸上來時，邕聖祐伸出軟舌，舌間相碰之際，原先僅止於蜻蜓點水的吻瞬間變得深刻。

邕聖祐的體溫長年偏低，口腔裡卻熱得像團火，隨著兩舌的交纏與攪動，黃旼炫都以為自己就要這麼化在了邕聖祐口中，頭皮一陣酥麻，下身那早晨正常的生理現象便更加勃發。

感受到那頂在自己肚子上方的硬挺，邕聖祐皺起眉頭，哼哼幾聲後推了推黃旼炫的肩膀，待黃旼炫從自己口裡退出，他抹去嘴邊深吻後留下的透明津液，支起手便作勢要起身，還沒坐正，卻又被黃旼炫一把推了回去。

「不是說還早嗎？」黃旼炫笑著問，瞇眼帶笑的模樣就像隻狐狸一樣。

看著壓在上方的男人，邕聖祐不自在地動了動光裸的身體，卻不知這樣只會惹得身上人更為興奮激動。「我的意思是要睡覺。一早就發情…」乾啞著嗓子，邕聖祐說道，雙手攀在男人光滑的肩頭上，兩人相貼的肌膚與肚子上那炙熱的硬物讓他不禁回想起昨晚的雲雨，臉便不受控制地紅了。「昨晚才做過，你不累嗎？」

「不累。」相戀十年，饒是今日，黃旼炫仍會對邕聖祐害羞時臉頰微紅的模樣心動不已。摸上身下那撫摸過無數次的滑膩肌膚，低下頭，他輕輕吻上了邕聖祐敏感的頸側。「我倒覺得是你太不耐操了。」

見黃旼炫親得溫柔，嘴上卻一語雙關地調侃自己，邕聖祐又羞又氣卻拿他無法，只好一巴掌拍在男人的背上，力道因為冉冉上升的情慾而減弱，像貓抓般不痛不癢，只惹得黃旼炫又是一陣訕笑，手下摸得更為色情狂放。

幾個小時前才剛經歷過一場性事，全身上下敏感得不行，邕聖祐哪裡抵擋得了黃旼炫的撩撥，更何況對方是常年熟稔自己身體的戀人，每一個碰觸及碰觸的力道皆恰到好處，如同教科書般確實而精準，故而沒兩下全身便如著了火似地燙，慾望從體內如參天大樹般迅速生長，覆蓋住他的身軀，將他再度湮沒在昨夜熟悉的饑渴與難耐中。

親吻著邕聖祐的軀體，黃旼炫握住他挺翹的分身，撫慰幾下後手指便朝他股間的幽閉處探去。昨晚激情過後，邕聖祐直接累得睡了過去，此處的清理自然成了他的工作，此時摸去，只覺穴口乾燥清爽，皺摺卻微微鬆弛，輕易便納入了兩根手指，顯然還未從前次歡愛中緩過來。清晨從睡夢間如驚蟄而醒的性慾來得倉促且兇猛，前夜被玩弄得鬆軟乖巧的後穴反倒成全了黃旼炫此時內心的焦急，扒開那雙長腿，抬起邕聖祐的臀部，黃旼炫扶著硬挺的莖柱就硬是將自己擠了進去，沒有潤滑液的輔助，倒也讓他就這樣擠入了半個龜頭。

「哈嗯…！」黃旼炫的進攻過於突然，縱使昨晚後穴早已不曉得被黃旼炫反覆抽插多少回，邕聖祐仍不適地驚叫出聲。

看了眼床頭的電子時鐘，見此刻才凌晨四點，黃旼炫趕緊捂住邕聖祐的嘴，另一手則伸出食指碰上了自己的嘴唇，「噓…別太大聲，會吵到鄰居的。」

被黃旼炫遮著嘴，邕聖祐一張小臉僅剩一雙咕溜大眼露在外頭，瞪著黃旼炫那張得了便宜還賣乖的臉。

知道還做！

彷彿聽到邕聖祐的抱怨，黃旼炫溫柔地笑了笑後放開了他的嘴，轉而低下頭去親吻起他的唇瓣，安撫似地啄著他的薄唇，下身卻毫不留情地一吋吋緩慢挺進。

「唔、嗯…」呻吟盡數被黃旼炫混著唾液吞進了口裡，顫抖著身體，邕聖祐能感覺到黃旼炫那滾燙堅硬的物事正一點點破入體內，撐開他經過一夜才緩慢歸位的腸壁，再一次朝深處頂去。

明明兩人早已交合過無數次，但每當黃旼炫挺著那修長炙熱的肉柱進入自己，執著且堅定地貫穿他時，邕聖祐仍會如初次與之纏綿時那般，有種想哭的情緒在胸腔內膨脹，與黃旼炫的陰莖一同將他填滿，嚴絲合縫，不留一絲縫隙。

宛若鐵杵的肉刃最終連著微亮天光一併全擠進了邕聖祐後穴緊窄的甬道中。像是完成了一項嚴峻工程，在將肉棒盡數埋入邕聖祐體內時，黃旼炫忍不住舒爽地發出了嘆息，他抱著邕聖祐微微發顫的身體，親了親他臉頰上那三顆小痣後便開始慢慢聳動起下身。

邕聖祐的體內與他的口腔一樣濕熱，甚至有過之而無不及，熱得令人為之瘋狂。黃旼炫知道早晨的性愛應該溫柔，但見戀人緊抿著唇瓣，紅著一張臉任由自己開疆拓土，那乖巧得過分的模樣，黃旼炫便忍不住心底勃發的慾望，未等邕聖祐緩過勁來就開始迅速抽插起下身，肉體與肉體間的撞擊聲瞬間響徹清晨寧靜的臥房。

兩人同居的這幢小公寓牆壁不算厚，倘若放聲叫起來，隔壁都能聽得一清二楚，邕聖祐只得咬著下唇，緊緊攀在黃旼炫身上，拱背將頭埋在兩人交疊的軀體間輕喘著氣，清瘦的背部嗑在床墊上，脊椎在潔白的床單上印出一個個成行的窟窿。

「哈、哈啊…唔、旼、旼炫…輕點…」

邕聖祐平時說話就帶著點鼻音，此時被欺負得慘了，鼻音間更夾雜著哭腔，聽上去萬分惹人憐惜，黃旼炫就愛他這性事間格外嬌弱的模樣，於是反而更賣力地擺動起窄腰，頂得邕聖祐整個人直往床頭滑去。

架起邕聖祐的雙腿，黃旼炫捉住邕聖祐白皙纖細的腳踝，將他的人再次拉回床中央後用力嵌住了他的恥骨，將人固定在自己身下。「呼…你叫我什麼…？」粗喘著氣，黃旼炫笑著問。

早被撞得暈乎，不懂黃旼炫嘴角笑意意欲為何，邕聖祐只能在喘息間微弱地一遍遍喚道：「唔、嗯…哈啊、哈…旼、旼炫…旼炫…」

見邕聖祐被操幹得淚眼汪汪，還一邊叫著自己的名字，黃旼炫腦門一熱，抓著邕聖祐瘦弱的手腕就命令道：「叫我哥。」

「唔…」洶湧慾海中，殘存的理智讓邕聖祐咬起下唇，甩著頭就是不叫。

「快點。」死死壓著邕聖祐的雙手，黃旼炫一個前頂用力朝邕聖祐體內深處撞去，撞得邕聖祐又是一聲媚叫。

「啊嗯！」兩人不過相差幾天，平時都是以姓名相稱，黃旼炫此時讓自己叫哥顯然是要占他便宜，但受制於人，邕聖祐無法，只好配合地叫道：「哼嗯…哈、哈啊…哥、唔、嗯…旼炫哥…」

昨夜被折騰一個晚上，邕聖祐早已沒有力氣再跟他玩什麼花樣，只能無力地掛在他身上，雙腿大張地任他操弄，叫了一晚的嗓子有些瘖啞，卻沙啞得恰到好處，反而更為性感惑人，邕聖祐這老實卻勾人的模樣惹得黃旼炫心裡激動，再聽他喚自己哥，更是把持不住，便不再逗弄身下不停發出微弱呻吟的人，專心埋頭苦幹了起來。

握住邕聖祐同樣硬如鐵棒的分身，知道對方喜歡被如何對待，黃旼炫一邊擺動著腰一邊幫他套弄了起來，時不時用剪得乾淨平滑的指甲摳挖他那滲著透明汁水的馬眼，嘴上則一遍遍喚著邕聖祐的名字。

前面被如此刺激，後穴又被黃旼炫狠狠頂弄著，邕聖祐很快便感到快感一波波地向他猛烈侵襲而來，扭動著腰肢，那股從小腹開始迅速攀延而上的急切感讓他失去了理智，只能緊緊攀附著黃旼炫那不停向前搖晃的軀體，如一葉在浪尖翻顛的小舟。

汗水在相貼的裸體間流淌，順著邕聖祐光滑的腰側流下，將純白的床單染出了星星點點潮溼的陰影。感知到身下戀人即將迎來頂峰，捉住邕聖祐攀在自己肩頭的左手，黃旼炫加快了手上套弄的速度，揉捏得更為大力兇猛，他能感受到包裹著自己粗大分身的內壁正逐漸收攏絞緊，那柔韌緊實的觸感讓他一瞬間陷入瘋狂，腦子裡什麼都不剩，只有赤裸裸的慾望，叫囂著讓自己貫穿他。

「唔、哼嗯、…哈、哈啊…！」被黃旼炫狠狠抽插著，受不了他一前一後的雙重攻勢，邕聖祐終於在又一次被插入至最深處時高潮了，電流劃過背脊的瞬間，他顫抖著被黃旼炫桎梏於半空中的左手，恍惚之際，卻見黃旼炫低頭深情地吻上了手腕內側。

「我愛你…」虔誠地親吻著邕聖祐白得透著血管的手腕，黃旼炫嘆息般說著，緊接著只感到下腹一緊，一個激靈，便將體內那股白濁全交代在了邕聖祐體內。

黃旼炫的精液滾燙灼人，射出的瞬間，邕聖祐不自覺地抖了一下，但與腹腔裡被灌入的精液相比，他卻覺得黃旼炫落在手腕上的親吻更為炙熱，彷彿將周遭焚燒成一片焦土，蒸發了空氣中所有水氣，乾燥灼熱得引人窒息。

從高潮中的餘韻脫出之時，天已全亮，兩人草草收拾了下便開始每日上班前的標準準備程序，邕聖祐剛從浴室走出，就見黃旼炫站在穿衣鏡前熟練地打著領帶，面無表情的黃旼炫看上去有些清冷孤傲，像個不苟言笑的企業菁英，誰又會想到那俊美外表下實際上有著一顆古靈精怪，像個孩子般的心，總有著一份帶著些許殘忍的天真。

發現邕聖祐在看他，黃旼炫對著鏡子笑了笑。「今天你把車開出去吧。」

正使勁將髒了的床單從床墊下方扯出來，邕聖祐頭也不回地答：「你開吧，我去育幼院又不遠，一路公車就到了。」

「你今天還得去醫院不是嗎？」

邕聖祐扯著床單的手頓了頓，看著被兩人弄得起縐的床單，一時之間竟忘了回話。

對話突兀地中斷，黃旼炫狐疑地將視線從領帶結上移到了邕聖祐背對著自己的身影上。「你今天去醫院，對吧？」

徹底停下收拾的手，抓著那坨被自己絞成一團的白色布料，邕聖祐只覺得喉嚨有些乾澀，張了張口，才猶疑地開口：「旼炫，我能不能…」

「你答應過我的。」轉過身，黃旼炫直直望向邕聖祐的背影。「你答應過我會去的。」

不敢回頭，邕聖祐低著腦袋卻是什麼也不敢說。

他知道黃旼炫此時是什麼表情，那個表情從高三那年算起，他們交往了十年，他便看了十年，現在就連閉上眼，他都能細細描繪出黃旼炫此時此刻臉上每一個紋理表現。

緊抿的唇、微塌的眉，帶著些許委屈與痛苦的眼睛，有時甚至在其中會看到一絲恨鐵不成剛的惋惜。

他討厭這個話題。討厭這個話題背後所代表的一切物是人非，一切應與不應，一切該企而未及，但他更討厭這個話題所帶來的，黃旼炫的這個表情。

不待邕聖祐回話，見他只是沈默以對，黃旼炫走上前拉過邕聖祐的肩膀，強迫他看向他。「…就去這麼一次。最後一次。這次再無法，我便再也不逼你，從今往後，再也不提。」

黃旼炫說得堅定，邕聖祐卻在感受到他握上左手的力道時在他眼中捕捉到些許動搖。

為什麼黃旼炫就是不明白呢？

有些事情並非努力就能克服，曾經天賦異秉又如何，沒了就是沒了，當年他也曾怨過、恨過，但如今他放棄了，黃旼炫也該放棄了。

低下頭，邕聖祐握上了黃旼炫捉著自己左手腕的手，「…我知道了，我會去的。」

生平第一次，他覺得黃旼炫驚喜的表情有些刺眼。

「真的？」黃旼炫笑著，看著邕聖祐平淡得說不上什麼心情的臉，掩不住內心的激動，顧不上會把身上的西裝弄皺，他一把將邕聖祐擁入懷中。「你放心，這個復健醫師是人家介紹的，業界裡很有名，這次一定可以的。」

黃旼炫語帶希望的說話聲在耳畔響起，邕聖祐卻覺得有點遙遠。點點頭，深吸口氣，直到黃旼炫身上那股熟悉的古龍水香氣盈滿鼻腔，邕聖祐才緩緩從對方懷裡脫出，給了黃旼炫一個淺笑。「好了，你快出門吧，我也要準備上班了。」

兩人難得在這個話題上沒有過多爭執，黃旼炫心情大好，親了邕聖祐幾口後便抓著手機、皮夾走到家門口，坐在玄關邊上，黃旼炫皮鞋套到一半突然往西裝口袋摸去，從裡拿出一張摺得整整齊齊的紙後便擺到了鞋櫃上方，跟車鑰匙放到了一塊兒。

接收到邕聖祐困惑的目光，黃旼炫才不好意思地笑了笑。「我幫你掛了號，你記得下午請假去看看。」沒等邕聖祐回過神，黃旼炫說完就逃也似地出了家門。

看著緊閉的門扉，邕聖祐塌下肩膀，心中五味雜成。

黃旼炫那些看似關心的問句不過就是一句句試探，邕聖祐知道自己該生氣，看著那把車鑰匙和掛號單，不知怎地卻怎麼也氣不起來。

黃旼炫代替了他，替他心疼、替他執著、替他忿忿不平、替他怨天尤人，他替他承擔了這些原本應當承擔的苦痛，活成了一個為他而活的人，他又怎麼氣得起來。


End file.
